To determine traffic conditions on various roads, a driver typically must listen to local traffic news on the radio or television or visit a traffic information site on the Internet. Both of these modes for determining traffic conditions have various drawbacks. First, the traffic conditions reported on the radio, television or the Internet are generally reported late, i.e., the traffic reports refer to conditions as they existed some time before the report is made. Second, the traffic conditions are often reported irregularly or only after relatively long increments of time. In addition, the traffic reports are often limited to certain roads and may not include conditions for a road that a driver intends to take. As a result, when a driver needs to make a decision about which route to take to a destination, the driver may not be able to get the traffic information or only have limited or old traffic information available to make the decision.
It would be desirable to have a system for receiving up-to-date and relevant traffic related information.